historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
August 26
Events *1071 – The Seljuq Turks defeat the Byzantine army at the Battle of Manzikert, and soon gain control of most of Anatolia. *1278 – Ladislaus IV of Hungary and Rudolf I of Germany defeat Ottokar II of Bohemia in the Battle on the Marchfeld near Dürnkrut in (then) Moravia. *1303 – Alauddin Khilji captures Chittorgarh. *1346 – Hundred Years' War: The military supremacy of the English longbow over the French combination of crossbow and armoured knights is established at the Battle of Crécy. *1444 – Battle of St. Jakob an der Birs: A vastly outnumbered force of Swiss Confederates is defeated by the Dauphin Louis (future Louis XI of France) and his army of 'Armagnacs' near Basel. *1466 – A conspiracy against Piero di Cosimo de' Medici in Florence, led by Luca Pitti, is discovered. *1498 – Michelangelo is commissioned to carve the Pietà. *1748 – The first Lutheran denomination in North America, the Pennsylvania Ministerium, is founded in Philadelphia. *1768 – Captain James Cook sets sail from England on board . *1778 – The first recorded ascent of Triglav, the highest mountain in Slovenia. *1789 – The Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen is approved by the National Constituent Assembly of France. *1791 – John Fitch is granted a United States patent for the steamboat. *1810 – The former viceroy Santiago de Liniers of the Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata is executed after the defeat of his counter-revolution. *1813 – War of the Sixth Coalition: An impromptu battle takes place when French and Prussian-Russian forces accidentally run into each other near Liegnitz, Prussia (now Legnica, Poland). *1814 – Chilean War of Independence: Infighting between the rebel forces of José Miguel Carrera and Bernardo O'Higgins erupts in the Battle of Las Tres Acequias. *1821 – The University of Buenos Aires, Argentina, is officially opened. *1883 – The 1883 eruption of Krakatoa begins its final, paroxysmal, stage. *1914 – World War I: The German colony of Togoland surrenders to French and British forces after a 20-day campaign. * 1914 – In Brazil, Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras is founded. * 1914 – World War I: During the retreat from Mons, the British II Corps commanded by General Sir Horace Smith-Dorrien fought a vigorous and successful defensive action at Le Cateau. *1920 – The 19th amendment to United States Constitution takes effect, giving women the right to vote. *1922 – Greco-Turkish War (1919–22): Turkish army launched what has come to be known to the Turks as the "Great Offensive" (Büyük Taarruz). The major Greek defense positions were overrun. *1940 – Chad becomes the first French colony to join the Allies under the administration of Félix Éboué, France's first black colonial governor. *1942 – At Chortkiv, the Ukrainian police and German Schutzpolizei deport two thousand Jews to Bełżec extermination camp. Five hundred of the sick and children are murdered on the spot. This continued until the next day. *1944 – World War II: Charles de Gaulle enters Paris. *1966 – The Namibian War of Independence starts with the battle at Omugulugwombashe. *1970 – The then-new feminist movement, led by Betty Friedan, leads a nationwide Women's Strike for Equality. *1977 – The Charter of the French Language is adopted by the National Assembly of Quebec *1978 – Papal conclave: Albino Luciani is elected as Pope John Paul I. *1980 – John Birges plants a bomb at Harvey's Resort Hotel in Stateline, Nevada, United States, FBI inadvertently detonated the bomb during disarming *1997 – Beni Ali massacre in Algeria where 60 to 100 people were killed. *1999 – Russia begins the Second Chechen War in response to the Invasion of Dagestan by the Islamic International Peacekeeping Brigade. *2009 – Kidnapping victim Jaycee Dugard is discovered in California after being missing for over 18 years. *2011 – The Boeing 787 Dreamliner, Boeing's all-new composite airliner, receives certification from the EASA and the FAA. *2015 – Two U.S. journalists are shot and killed by a disgruntled former coworker while conducting a live report in Moneta, Virginia. Births *1469 – Ferdinand II of Naples (d. 1496) *1676 – Robert Walpole, English scholar and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1745) *1694 – Elisha Williams, American minister, academic, and politician (d. 1755) *1695 – Marie-Anne-Catherine Quinault, French singer-songwriter (d. 1791) *1728 – Johann Heinrich Lambert, Swiss mathematician, physicist, and astronomer (d. 1777) *1736 – Jean-Baptiste L. Romé de l'Isle, French mineralogist and geologist (d. 1790) *1740 – Joseph-Michel Montgolfier, French inventor, invented the hot air balloon (d. 1810) *1743 – Antoine Lavoisier, French chemist and biologist (d. 1794) *1751 – Manuel Abad y Queipo, Spanish bishop of Michoacan during the era of Mexican independence (d. 1825) *1775 – William Joseph Behr, German publicist and academic (d. 1851) *1789 – Abbas Mirza, Persian prince (d. 1833) *1792 – Manuel Oribe, Uruguayan soldier and politician, 4th President of Uruguay (d. 1857) *1819 – Albert, Prince Consort of the United Kingdom (d. 1861) *1826 – Princess Alexandra of Bavaria (d. 1875) *1845 – Mary Ann Nichols, English victim of Jack the Ripper (d. 1888) *1854 – Arnold Fothergill, English cricketer (d. 1932) *1856 – Clara Schønfeld, Danish actress (d. 1939) *1862 – Herbert Booth, Canadian songwriter and bandleader (d. 1926) *1865 – Arthur James Arnot, Scottish-Australian engineer, designed the Spencer Street Power Station (d. 1946) *1873 – Lee de Forest, American engineer and academic, invented the Audion tube (d. 1961) *1874 – Zona Gale, American novelist, short story writer, and playwright (d. 1938) *1875 – John Buchan, 1st Baron Tweedsmuir, Scottish-Canadian historian and politician, 15th Governor General of Canada (d. 1940) *1880 – Guillaume Apollinaire, Italian-French author, poet, playwright, and critic (d. 1918) *1882 – James Franck, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1964) * 1882 – Sam Hardy, English footballer (d. 1966) *1885 – Jules Romains, French author and poet (d. 1972) *1891 – Acharya Chatursen Shastri, Indian author and playwright (d. 1960) *1894 – Sparky Adams, American baseball player and farmer (d. 1989) * 1896 – Ivan Mihailov, Bulgarian soldier and politician (d. 1990) *1897 – Yun Posun, South Korean activist and politician, 2nd President of South Korea (d. 1990) *1898 – Peggy Guggenheim, American-Italian art collector and philanthropist (d. 1979) *1900 – Hellmuth Walter, German-American engineer and businessman (d. 1980) *1901 – Eleanor Dark, Australian author and poet (d. 1985) * 1901 – Hans Kammler, German SS officer and engineer (d. 1945) * 1901 – Jimmy Rushing, American singer and bandleader (Oklahoma City Blue Devils) (d. 1972) * 1901 – Maxwell D. Taylor, American general and diplomat, United States Ambassador to South Vietnam (d. 1987) * 1901 – Chen Yi, Chinese general and politician, 2nd Foreign Minister of the People's Republic of China (d. 1972) *1903 – Caroline Pafford Miller, American author (d. 1992) *1904 – Christopher Isherwood, English-American author and academic (d. 1986) * 1904 – Joe Hulme, English footballer and cricketer (d. 1991) *1906 – Albert Sabin, Polish-American physician and virologist, developed the polio vaccine (d. 1993) *1907 – Lester Lanin, American bandleader (d. 2004) *1908 – Walter Bruno Henning, Prussian-American linguist and scholar (d. 1967) * 1908 – Aubrey Schenck, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1999) *1909 – Eric Davies, South African cricketer and educator (d. 1976) * 1909 – Jim Davis, American actor (d. 1981) * 1909 – Gene Moore, American baseball player (d. 1978) *1910 – Mother Teresa, Macedonian-Indian nun and missionary, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) *1911 – Otto Binder, American author and screenwriter (d. 1974) *1914 – Julio Cortázar, Belgian-Argentinian author and translator (d. 1984) * 1914 – Fazıl Hüsnü Dağlarca, Turkish soldier and poet (d. 2008) *1915 – Humphrey Searle, English composer and conductor (d. 1982) *1918 – Katherine Johnson, American physicist and mathematician *1919 – Gerard Campbell, American priest and academic (d. 2012) *1920 – Brant Parker, American illustrator (d. 2007) * 1920 – Prem Tinsulanonda, Thai general and politician, 16th Prime Minister of Thailand *1921 – Shimshon Amitsur, Israeli mathematician and scholar (d. 1994) * 1921 – Benjamin C. Bradlee, American journalist and author (d. 2014) *1922 – Irving R. Levine, American journalist and author (d. 2009) *1923 – Wolfgang Sawallisch, German pianist and conductor (d. 2013) *1924 – Alex Kellner, American baseball player (d. 1996) *1925 – Jack Hirshleifer, American economist and academic (d. 2005) * 1925 – Alain Peyrefitte, French scholar and politician, Minister of Justice for France (d. 1999) * 1925 – Pyotr Todorovsky, Ukrainian-Russian director, screenwriter, and cinematographer (d. 2013) *1926 – Anahit Tsitsikian, Armenian violinist and educator (d. 1999) * 1926 – Robert Vickrey, American painter and author (d. 2011) *1927 – B. V. Doshi, Indian architect and academic, designed the Amdavad ni Gufa *1928 – Peter Appleyard, English-Canadian vibraphone player and composer (d. 2013) * 1928 – Naïm Kattan, Iraqi-Canadian author and critic * 1928 – Om Prakash Munjal, Indian businessman and philanthropist, co-founded Hero Cycles (d. 2015) * 1928 – Yvette Vickers, American model, actress, and singer (d. 2010) *1929 – Reuben Kamanga, Zambian soldier and politician, 1st Vice President of Zambia (d. 1996) *1930 – Joe Solomon, Guyanese cricketer and coach *1931 – Kálmán Markovits, Hungarian water polo player (d. 2009) *1932 – Luis Salvadores Salvi, Chilean basketball player (d. 2014) *1934 – Tom Heinsohn, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster * 1934 – Kevin Ryan, Australian rugby player, coach, lawyer and politician *1935 – Geraldine Ferraro, American lawyer and politician (d. 2011) * 1935 – Karen Spärck Jones, English computer scientist and academic (d. 2007) *1936 – Benedict Anderson, American political scientist and academic (d. 2015) *1937 – Don Bowman, American singer-songwriter and actor (d. 2013) * 1937 – Kenji Utsumi, Japanese voice actor (d. 2013) *1938 – Jet Black, English drummer (The Stranglers) *1939 – Pinchas Goldstein, Israeli businessman and politician (d. 2007) * 1939 – Jorge Paulo Lemann, Brazilian banker and financier *1940 – Michael Cockerell, English journalist * 1940 – Vic Dana, American singer and dancer * 1940 – Don LaFontaine, American voice actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2008) * 1940 – Nik Turner, English singer-songwriter and saxophonist *1941 – Chris Curtis, English singer and drummer (d. 2005) * 1941 – Jane Merrow, English actress, producer, and screenwriter * 1941 – Barbet Schroeder, French-Swiss director and producer *1942 – Dennis Turner, Baron Bilston, English lawyer and politician *1943 – Dori Caymmi, Brazilian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1944 – Alan Parker, English guitarist and songwriter * 1944 – Judith Rees, English geographer and academic * 1944 – Maureen Tucker, American singer-songwriter and drummer *1945 – Tom Ridge, American sergeant and politician, 1st Secretary of Homeland Security *1946 – Zhou Ji, Chinese engineer and politician, 14th Chinese Minister of Education * 1946 – Valerie Simpson, American singer-songwriter * 1946 – Mark Snow, American drummer and composer * 1946 – Alison Steadman, English actress *1947 – Nicolae Dobrin, Romanian footballer and manager (d. 2007) *1949 – Allahshukur Pashazadeh, Azerbaijani cleric * 1949 – Leon Redbone, Canadian-American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1951 – Gerd Bonk, German weightlifter (d. 2014) * 1951 – Edward Witten, American physicist and academic *1952 – Bryon Baltimore, Canadian ice hockey player * 1952 – Michael Jeter, American actor (d. 2003) * 1952 – John Kinsella, American swimmer * 1952 – Will Shortz, American journalist and puzzle creator *1953 – Pat Sharkey, Irish footballer *1954 – Howard Clark, English golfer and sportscaster * 1954 – Tracy Krohn, American race car driver and businessman * 1954 – Hugh Pelham, British academic and educator *1955 – Ian Dejardin, English historian and curator *1956 – Sally Beamish, English viola player and composer * 1956 – Mark Mangino, American football player and coach *1957 – Nikky Finney, American poet and academic *1958 – Jan Nevens, Belgian cyclist *1959 – Oliver Colvile, English lawyer and politician * 1959 – Stan Van Gundy, American basketball player and coach *1960 – Branford Marsalis, American saxophonist, composer, and bandleader *1961 – Daniel Lévi, Algerian-French singer-songwriter and pianist * 1961 – Jeff Parrett, American baseball player *1962 – Roger Kingdom, American hurdler * 1962 – Bob Mionske, American cyclist and lawyer *1963 – David Byas, English cricketer and umpire * 1963 – Stephen J. Dubner, American journalist and author * 1963 – Patrice Oppliger, American author, critic, and academic *1964 – Allegra Huston, English-American author and screenwriter * 1964 – Bobby Jurasin, American-Canadian football player and coach * 1964 – Chad Kreuter, American baseball player and manager * 1964 – Zadok Malka, Israeli footballer and manager * 1964 – Torsten Schmitz, German boxer * 1964 – Carsten Wolf, German cyclist *1965 – Marcus du Sautoy, English mathematician and academic *1966 – Jacques Brinkman, Dutch field hockey player and coach * 1966 – Shirley Manson, Scottish singer-songwriter and actress *1967 – Michael Gove, Scottish journalist and politician, Secretary of State for Education *1968 – Chris Boardman, English cyclist *1970 – Jason Little, Australian rugby player * 1970 – Melissa McCarthy, American actress, comedian, producer, and screenwriter * 1970 – Brett Schultz, South African cricketer * 1970 – Brannen Temple, American drummer and composer *1971 – Thalía, Mexican-American singer-songwriter and actress *1973 – Richard Evatt, English boxer (d. 2012) *1974 – Kelvin Cato, American basketball player and coach *1975 – Morgan Ensberg, American baseball player and coach *1976 – Amaia Montero, Spanish singer-songwriter *1977 – Therese Alshammar, Swedish swimmer * 1977 – Liam Botham, English rugby player and cricketer * 1977 – Saeko Chiba, Japanese voice actress and singer * 1977 – Trần Thu Hà, Vietnamese singer, producer, and dancer * 1977 – Simone Motta, Italian footballer * 1977 – Dominic Treadwell-Collins, English television producer *1978 – Raja Kaasheff, English-Indian singer *1979 – Jamal Lewis, American football player * 1979 – Cristian Mora, Ecuadorian footballer * 1979 – Rubén Arriaza Pazos, Spanish footballer * 1979 – Allison Robertson, American guitarist * 1979 – Yağmur Sarıgül, Turkish guitarist and songwriter *1980 – Macaulay Culkin, American actor * 1980 – Brendan Harris, American baseball player * 1980 – Manolis Papamakarios, Greek basketball player * 1980 – Chris Pine, American actor *1981 – Tino Best, Barbadian cricketer * 1981 – Sebastian Bönig, German footballer * 1981 – Andreas Glyniadakis, Greek basketball player * 1981 – Vangelis Moras, Greek footballer * 1981 – Petey Williams, Canadian wrestler *1982 – Angelo Iorio, Italian footballer * 1982 – Jayson Nix, American baseball player * 1982 – Noah Welch, American ice hockey player *1983 – Mattia Cassani, Italian footballer * 1983 – Nicol David, Malaysian squash player * 1983 – Toshiaki Imae, Japanese baseball player * 1983 – Félix Porteiro, Spanish race car driver *1985 – Oleksiy Kasyanov, Ukrainian decathlete * 1985 – Brian Kelley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1985 – Brandon McDonald, American football player * 1985 – David Price, American baseball player *1986 – Vladislav Gussev, Estonian footballer *1987 – Juan Joseph, American football player and coach (d. 2014) *1988 – Elvis Andrus, Venezuelan baseball player * 1988 – Wayne Simmonds, Canadian ice hockey player * 1988 – Lars Stindl, German football player *1989 – Héloïse Guérin, French model * 1989 – James Harden, American basketball player *1991 – Dylan O'Brien, American actor *1992 – Jesse Delgado, American wrestler * 1992 – Yang Yilin, Chinese gymnast *1993 – Keke Palmer, American singer-songwriter, presenter and television personality Deaths *1214 – Michael IV of Constantinople *1278 – Ottokar II of Bohemia (b. 1233) *1346 – Killed in the Battle of Crécy: ** Charles II, Count of Alençon (b. 1297) ** Louis I, Count of Flanders (b. 1304) ** Rudolph, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1320) ** John of Bohemia (b. 1296) *1349 – Thomas Bradwardine, English archbishop, mathematician, and physicist (b. 1290) *1462 – Catherine Zaccaria, Byzantine daughter of Centurione II Zaccaria *1572 – Petrus Ramus, French philosopher and logician (b. 1515) *1595 – António, Prior of Crato (b. 1531) *1666 – Frans Hals, Dutch painter and educator (b. 1580) *1714 – Constantin Brâncoveanu, Ruler of Wallachia (b. 1654) * 1714 – Edward Fowler, English bishop and author (b. 1632) *1723 – Antonie van Leeuwenhoek, Dutch microscopist and biologist (b. 1632) *1785 – George Germain, 1st Viscount Sackville, English soldier and politician, 3rd Secretary of State for the Colonies (b. 1716) *1810 – Santiago de Liniers, 1st Count of Buenos Aires, French-Spanish sailor and politician, 10th Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata (b. 1753) *1813 – Theodor Körner, German soldier and author (b. 1791) *1855 – Louis Philippe, French general and politician, 1st President of France (b. 1787) *1865 – Johann Franz Encke, German astronomer and academic (b. 1791) *1908 – Tony Pastor, American actor, singer, and manager (b. 1837) *1910 – William James, American psychologist and philosopher (b. 1842) *1921 – Sándor Wekerle, Hungarian jurist and politician, Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1848) *1930 – Lon Chaney, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1883) *1943 – Bîmen Şen, Turkish composer and songwriter (b. 1873) *1944 – Adam von Trott zu Solz, German lawyer and diplomat (b. 1909) *1945 – Franz Werfel, Austrian author and playwright (b. 1890) *1946 – Jeanie MacPherson, American actress and screenwriter (b. 1887) *1956 – Alfred Wagenknecht, German-American activist (b. 1881) *1958 – Ralph Vaughan Williams, English composer and educator (b. 1872) *1968 – Kay Francis, American actress, singer, and producer (b. 1899) * 1968 – Cemal Tollu, Turkish painter and educator (b. 1899) *1972 – Francis Chichester, English pilot and sailor (b. 1901) *1974 – Charles Lindbergh, American pilot and explorer (b. 1902) *1975 – Olaf Holtedahl, Norwegian geologist and academic (b. 1885) *1976 – Lotte Lehmann, German-American soprano (b. 1888) *1977 – H. A. Rey, German-American author and illustrator, created Curious George (b. 1898) *1978 – Charles Boyer, French-American actor, singer, and producer (b. 1899) * 1978 – José Manuel Moreno, Argentinian footballer and manager (b. 1916) *1979 – Mika Waltari, Finnish author, translator, and academic (b. 1908) *1980 – Rosa Albach-Retty, German-Austrian actress (b. 1874) * 1980 – Tex Avery, American animator, director, and voice actor (b. 1908) *1981 – Roger Nash Baldwin, American trade union leader, co-founded the American Civil Liberties Union (b. 1884) * 1981 – Lee Hays, American singer-songwriter (b. 1914) *1986 – Ted Knight, American actor (b. 1923) *1987 – John Goddard, Barbadian-English cricketer and manager (b. 1919) * 1987 – Georg Wittig, German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) *1988 – Carlos Paião, Portuguese singer-songwriter (b. 1957) *1989 – Irving Stone, American author (b. 1903) *1992 – Bob de Moor, Belgian author and illustrator (b. 1925) *1993 – Reima Pietilä, Finnish architect, co-designed the Kaleva Church (b. 1923) *1995 – John Brunner, English-Scottish author and poet (b. 1934) *1998 – Jaanus Kuum, Estonian-Norwegian cyclist (b. 1964) * 1998 – Frederick Reines, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) *2000 – Akbar Adibi, Iranian engineer and academic (b. 1939) *2001 – Louis Muhlstock, Polish-Canadian painter and educator (b. 1904) * 2001 – Marita Petersen, Faroese educator and politician, 8th Prime Minister of the Faroe Islands (b. 1940) *2003 – Jim Wacker, American football player and coach (b. 1937) *2004 – Laura Branigan, American singer-songwriter and actress (b. 1952) *2005 – Denis D'Amour, Canadian guitarist and songwriter (b. 1960) * 2005 – Robert Denning, American art collector and interior designer (b. 1927) * 2005 – Moondog King, Canadian wrestler and politician (b. 1949) *2006 – Rainer Barzel, Polish-German lawyer and politician, Minister of Intra-German Relations (b. 1924) * 2006 – Clyde Walcott, Barbadian cricketer and coach (b. 1926) *2007 – Gaston Thorn, Luxembourger jurist and politician, 20th Prime Minister of Luxembourg (b. 1928) *2009 – Dominick Dunne, American journalist and novelist (b. 1925) *2010 – Raimon Panikkar, Catalan priest and scholar (b. 1918) *2011 – George Band, Taiwanese-English mountaineer and author (b. 1929) * 2011 – Patrick C. Fischer, American computer scientist and academic (b. 1935) * 2011 – John McAleese, Scottish sergeant (b. 1949) *2012 – Russ Alben, American composer and businessman (b. 1929) * 2012 – Reginald Bartholomew, American academic and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Italy (b. 1936) * 2012 – Jacques Bensimon, Canadian director and producer (b. 1943) * 2012 – Krzysztof Wilmanski, Polish-German physicist and academic (b. 1940) *2013 – Hélie de Saint Marc, French soldier (b. 1922) * 2013 – John J. Gilligan, American soldier and politician, 62nd Governor of Ohio (b. 1921) * 2013 – Bill Schmitz, American football player and coach (b. 1954) * 2013 – Jack Sinagra, American lawyer and politician (b. 1950) * 2013 – Clyde A. Wheeler, American soldier and politician (b. 1921) *2014 – Christian Bourquin, French lawyer and politician (b. 1954) * 2014 – Peter Bacon Hales, American historian, photographer, and author (b. 1950) * 2014 – Caroline Kellett, English journalist (b. 1960) * 2014 – Chūsei Sone, Japanese director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1937) *2015 – Amelia Boynton Robinson, American activist (b. 1911) * 2015 – Donald Eric Capps, American theologian, author, and academic (b. 1939) * 2015 – P. J. Kavanagh, English poet and author (b. 1931) * 2015 – Stefanos Manikas, Greek politician (b. 1952) * 2015 – Francisco San Diego, Filipino bishop (b. 1935) Holidays and observances * Christian feast day: ** Adrian and Natalia of Nicomedia (Greek Church) ** Alexander of Bergamo (Roman Catholic Church) ** Blessed Ceferino Namuncurá ** David Lewis ** Jeanne-Elisabeth Bichier des Ages ** Mariam Baouardy (Melkite Greek Catholic Church) ** Melchizedek ** Our Lady of Częstochowa ** Simplicius, Constantius and Victorinus ** Zephyrinus ** August 26 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * The Sunday nearest to this date is Go Topless Day (International observance) * Herero Day (Namibia) * Heroes' Day (Namibia) * Repentance Day (Papua New Guinea) * Women's Equality Day (United States) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August